tat shop
by randomcupcake123
Summary: this is a cute sexy twisted love story about jasper adn bella


BELLA'S POV---------"OUCH" I turned the corner and ran right into my bedroom wall at my house, oh Hi I'm Bella and this is my love story, it's twisted and not really a fairy tale but it's how it happened. Let me start from the beginning ……..

I had just arrived at my favorite coffee shop, TINT they had the best coffee and desserts. I walked up to the counter "hey mike" I smiled at him "hey izzy" returning my smile, he was the only one that I let call me that and me and him had gotten to know each other quite well. Ever since I moved to *Inchiostro* it means ink, it's a town in Seattle, it's a beautiful place I have a tattoo on my shoulder that says 'nascita del sole e dell'inchiostro' it means birth of sun and ink. I look kind of weird here with my mega pale skin but hey like I care what anyone thinks, I have brown chocolaty hair down to my chest in waves and big eyes chocolaty to match.

I'm 5ft 4in and well I guess that's it, I moved down here with my girlfriend Charlotte but we split up 5 months ago, I found out she and myself just didn't really fit together.

Walking up to the counter I place my purse beside me on a stool and look down at my outfit; I'm wearing a blue tank top, a pencil pocket blue/pink/white/purple skirt that goes up to about 3 inches under my chest, it's connected to a black belt; and I have on a black blazer with purple lace on the cuffs, I have on knee high purple socks that are visible because the skirt stops mid thigh and some black boots, I accessorized with thick silver and pink cuff bracelets and a chunky purple necklace my hair is in waves and I have on brown eye shadow and glitter in the creases; with a little gloss and mascara VUALA complete.

"the usual Hun" mike asked, "yea thanks" I smiled and pulled out my iphone I had a message from Alice, my best friend

**Hey**

**~alice**

I smiled and replied

**Hey ale**

**~bells**

"here" mike handed me my vanilla latte and pancakes with whip cream and chocolate chips, I smiled and ate, after mike refused to allow me to pay as always I headed over to my store. I owned and erotic toy store it's called 'THE PLEASURE PLAYHOUSE' I entered and saw Garret my other best friend and alice; "hey Honey" alice called over to me, she looked hot in a tattered blue mini skirt and a black knit top with high heal converse, she had short spiky black hair "hey babe" I kissed her on the lips, me and alice weren't a couple but we had a open relationship, "hey' I turned and kissed garret he was amazing he had curly black hair and a green shirt and black skinny jeans he was Alice's brother and he was with Emmett, Emmett had been like my brother since 3rd grade, he came around the corner "bells" I gripped me up in a hug "hey em" I kissed him to then walked over to alice.

We walked over to the new dildo's we had just gotten in last week, she smiled at me and we went to the back to try it out, she sat on the couch and opened her legs I trailed my finger up her leg and to her inner thigh. She hissed in pleasure I rubbed her clit through her underwear and she moaned "Bella" I pushed her panties aside and pushed the dildo into her moving it around "oooohh" she moaned again and I pushed harder till she came I kissed her and cleaned her up "it works well" I smiled at her and walked back up to the front.

I walked up and saw that there was a customer "hello" I said and he turned; I swear I saw angles he was gorgeous he had sandy blonde hair, earthy green eyes and muscles not like Emmett but enough "hey" he smiled at me I walked up to him and put my hand out "I'm Bella the owner what can I help you with" he smiled and put his hand in mine, "I need some strawberry lube and a new cock ring" he had a southern drawl that was to die for.

"yea let me show you where everything is" I walked in front of him and walked him over to the lube he picked out the one I use and I couldn't help but blush, after he made all his purchases I checked him out at the front "glad we could help please come again" I smiled and so did he " I will thanks" he walked out and I turned to see alice "you like a guy" she looked at me hurt "what no" she gave me a knowing look "um yea and he likes you he was checking you out the entire time, it's ok I understand but I thought you liked girls" she interlocked her fingers with mine " I don't know but god he was beautiful" she smiled "well I have a date so I better get going" I looked at her 'with who" she smiled " Rosalie' I gapped at her "Emmett's sister" she smiled and nodded, "okay I will see you tomorrow" I walked out the front and decided to pick up my best friend Megan.

I pulled up in front of her house, she came out wearing blue jeans and a green cardigan "hey girly" she smiled and got in my black Saab 9-7X and we went to our favorite place RANk it's a tattoo/piercing shop.

We walked in "hey Quil, Jacob, Embery, Sam, Leah" they were a family of huge men, with gorgeous russet skin, and Leah was like my sister I loved her so much and we had dated like a year ago "babe" Leah came out and hugged me and kissed me, Megan had gone in back she is dating Edward my cousin and he was friends with Seth another dude that worked here.

A chorus of "hey" came as all the guys came to hug me and kiss my cheek "hey Jake" me and Jacob had tried going out until I met Leah then I told him I liked girls but he never gave up hope until I introduced him to Nessie my friend we just didn't tell him that me and her used to have sex and occauanaly make out when we get alone still, he doesn't need to know.

"hey bells" he hugged me "what cha want done" I smiled at him "I want my nipple pierced and a tattoo around my wrist", he got a perverted grin on his face, I smiled "I want the new guy to do it". Right when the words left my lips his smile fell "fine:" he walked me over to the new guy "Jazz we have a customer " the guy turned around and I recognized him from the guy in my store. "hey' he smiled at me "hey" I sat down at the chair and faced him " I want my nipple pierced and a tat on my wrist" he smiled and lifted his shirt I saw a stud in his left nipple that I just wanted in my mouth "I do good" he smiled and I blushed I was used to being naked around here so I lifted my shirt I was pulling it over my head when I heard him moan I blushed and took my lace bra off he had his eyes glued to me 'yea so I want the piercing first" I smiled and touched my already erect nipple. HELL YEA

JASPER'S POV-----------I walked into THE PLEASURE PLAYHOUSE I saw a girl walking up front looked fucking hot as hell she helped me find what I needed and I made my way to RANk the new tattoo/piercing shop I worked at, I walked in and saw Jake and the boys setting up "hey" he smiled and pointed me to my station I had just finished eating when I saw the goddess from the sexual toy shop she kissed Leah and the other guys then I heard Jake "jazz" she walked over to me "hey" I smiled at her and she said 'hey" and then she told me words that made my cock twitch 'I want a tat and my nipple pierced' I smiled and pulled up my shirt showing her my pierced nipple "I do good" I boasted she pulled off her shirt and I couldn't suppress the moan. Then she took her bra off and I about died 'I want the piercing first" she said all innocent her breasts were probably a small D and her nipples were lightly pink and perfect 'okay" was all I could say then I couldn't take it anymore.

'come here" I pulled her up and into the back room and pushed her against the wall "say it'

I said and she moaned "say it' she shivered as I bit the tip of her ear "what"

I moaned as she backed up against my erection "say you want me as much as I want you' I trailed my hands up her sided and she gasped "yes" and I turned her around and lifted her unto the counter and spread her legs so I could stand between them I caught her bottom lip in mine and bit she moaned and I pressed my lips to hers GOD she tasted so good, a mix of honey and strawberry I couldn't get enough.

BELLA'S POV----------GOD he tasted so good a mix of whiskey and mint I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer, we molded together and he moaned again as I did. I felt his hands on my thighs and I spread them as wide as they would go he left my lips and looked into my eyes 'may I taste you' I moaned and nodded I felt his tongue at my core and he licked me from root to tip and I gripped the counter top he caught my clit and bit "jazz" I moaned out he plunged his tongue into me and moaned "god you taste so good" I felt myself tighten and release on him he moaned and licked me up, he pulled me off the counter and flipped me over the couch and I heard him open a condom and then he gripped my hips "ready" I moaned "now" I felt him push in and I screamed he was so huge.

He gave me a few seconds to adjust then we set a rhythm us moving in perfect sync together "god Bella" he moaned and I lost it, I slowly came of my climax.

He was a god and I had just had my first taste of heaven and I wont be letting go.


End file.
